


Even If You Fall

by helens78



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic Available, first fic in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-11
Updated: 2009-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sulu lets Kirk rescue him from some bad dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> [This story has been recorded as podfic](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/even-if-you-fall)
> 
> by [Bridget McKennitt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/) \-- thank you so much! &lt;3
> 
> This was my first fic in Star Trek (2009) fandom.

Sulu's started having dreams where he's falling.

It's never the Romulan mining platform; he's never in the gold spacesuit, and he never loses his footing because he's _too damn close to the edge_. (Stupid, stupid, rookie error; he made so many of those, it's a wonder lives weren't lost. He hasn't learned to put those behind him yet.)

No, instead it's back home in San Francisco (he's fallen off the Golden Gate a few times), or climbing in Yosemite (sometimes he's wearing a harness for those; other times he's being an idiot and free-soloing, and he reaches twenty, thirty meters and _looks down_), or sometimes it's pure dream fantasyland, and he's standing on the _Enterprise's_ stern while she orbits a gigantic ice cream cone. (He never actually falls into the ice cream. He wonders how well it absorbs impact.)

Tonight, when he falls, he starts to sit up as he comes out of the dream. There's a weight on his chest, and it tugs him back down, settles him on his back again. He blinks a few times and looks over; in the darkness, he can barely make out Kirk's arm, his shoulder, the ruffled mess of his hair.

"'S okay," Kirk murmurs, curling into Sulu's side. He presses his face against Sulu's neck, leaves a sloppy, wet kiss against his shoulder. "I got you."

"What?" Sulu whispers. He rolls over on his side, facing Kirk; Kirk wraps his arm around Sulu's waist.

"I got you," Kirk mumbles again, ducking his head down and nuzzling Sulu's chest. "Came after you--" He yawns. "Got us both home."

"You're dreaming, Jim," Sulu murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of Kirk's head.

"Uh-uh," Kirk protests. He's sliding down the bed now, trailing kisses down Sulu's chest, and despite the late hour, Sulu's not going to argue with this. Kirk stays on his side, nuzzling and licking, and he sweeps his tongue around Sulu's bellybutton before the first hot breaths of air ghost over Sulu's cock.

So maybe Kirk's dreaming; maybe he's thinking they're lost in the woods in Iowa somewhere. Does Iowa have woods? Sulu has no idea. Maybe it's just got farms and shipyards. Kirk's dreaming about bringing them home, and Sulu's stopped worrying about whether he's falling.

He twists his fingers into Kirk's hair and waits: awake or asleep, Kirk likes to set the pace when he does this. A few more warm breaths later, and Kirk takes the first lazy lick up from Sulu's balls to the tip of his cock, tongue teasing at the foreskin before sweeping back down.

"You're such a tease," Sulu murmurs, tightening his grip on Kirk's hair--just a little, not enough so Kirk'll protest. Kirk just laughs, and he teases Sulu more: another lick, another, and instead of going _up_ and swallowing his cock down, he moves _down_ and takes a warm, wet detour, trailing his tongue all over Sulu's balls. Sulu parts his legs; okay, he's fine with Kirk taking his time there. That's _more_ than fine.

But Kirk's got other ideas, and he moves up again, pushing at Sulu's hip until Sulu rolls over on his back. He climbs between Sulu's legs and starts licking up the length of Sulu's cock again, but this time he swirls his tongue around the head and then reaches up to wrap his hand around the shaft--oh, God, Kirk runs _warm_ at night, and that feels amazing, so much hot skin against hot skin. Sulu rocks his hips, trying to get more of it, and Kirk chuckles again, lips vibrating against the head of Sulu's cock. "You're going to kill me," he says.

"You think I'd--" Kirk twists his wrist and leaves a loud, smacking kiss just under the head of Sulu's cock; it's silly, but it feels terrific-- "_ever_ let anything--" and another, God, just like the first, and if he doesn't quit fooling around and _suck him_ Sulu's going to clobber him, he _swears_\-- "happen to anybody--" and now, now, oh God, he's got it, the head and he's licking under the foreskin and _oh God_, that's it, just right-- "on this ship?"

"Stop talking," Sulu says, but it comes out breathless, like a plea, and he can feel Kirk's lips tugging up into a grin. Kirk stops, though, and he starts sucking Sulu's cock in earnest: deep, solid, heavy swallows, taking him nearly to the root, long and hot and sloppy. Sulu's hands drop away from Kirk's head, and he groans as he starts moving his hips up. _So good. God, Jim, you feel so good--_

Kirk's using his hands, too, one of them around the base of Sulu's cock and twisting, the other cupping his balls, and everything's so warm--Sulu digs his hands into the hard foam mattress, but there's nothing to get a hold of, nothing but the man between his legs. Kirk looks up from what he's doing and takes his hand off Sulu's cock so he can grab Sulu by the wrist. He slides Sulu's hand back into his hair, and Sulu gasps, hips rocking up, both hands taking Kirk by the head and holding him still, because he's _there_, so damn _close_, and Kirk's moving his tongue back and forth like he knows exactly the spot to lick, exactly how to make Sulu come apart and fall headlong into bliss--and he does, he knows _everything_, and Sulu gasps and shoves up _hard_ into Kirk's mouth, moaning out loud as he comes.

He's panting when he comes out of it, panting and sweating and his fingers are still tight in Kirk's hair. He lets go, and he tries to apologize, but the word doesn't come out quite right; there's an extra few vowels in it and not enough consonants. Kirk just laughs and crawls back up the bed.

"My turn," Kirk says, and he guides Sulu's hand down to his cock. Sulu wraps his fingers around it, and Kirk guides him, quick and dirty strokes, and then Kirk leans forward and kisses him. Sulu can taste himself all over Kirk's mouth, and he groans against Kirk's lips, which just makes Kirk jerk off even faster, fingers tight against Sulu's, hips working now, forceful little thrusts that feel _so_ damn good when Kirk's inside him... Sulu groans again, and then Kirk groans, too, and he comes in sticky wet streaks all over both their hands.

Kirk moans happily when it's over. He wipes his hand off on the sheet and rolls right over, half on top of Sulu, one of his legs flung over Sulu's thigh. They're going to wake up stuck together, stuck to the sheet, but Sulu can't bring himself to care.

"I got you," Kirk mumbles.

"Expertly."

"Even if you're falling."

Sulu turns his head, nudges Kirk with his shoulder until Kirk lifts his head and blinks his eyes open. "Huh?"

"What did you say?"

"I said I've got you. Even if you're falling." Kirk waits, but when Sulu stays puzzled, he shrugs. "You were dreaming again."

"I didn't realize you knew," Sulu says quietly.

"'Course I knew," Kirk says, laying down again. "I was there, remember?"

"I remember," Sulu whispers.

"Well." Kirk yawns. "G'night."

"Good night, Jim."

It's a while before Sulu gets back to sleep. But at least for now, he's not afraid he's going to fall.

_-end-_


End file.
